Crimson Crown
by DespicableTia
Summary: Rosalie, the lost daughter of the rightful ruler of the vampires. Bella, the key to bring Rose back and to destroy those who have hurt her. Lies and hiding will either break or make the two soulmates but who is going to shed light on the truth?AU ROSELLA
1. Chapter 1 Revelations

**A/N: My first ever fanfic! Hope you enjoy and I believe it's going to become multi chaptered -fingers crossed-**

**Disclaimer: Nope characters and Twilight are not mine they belong exclusively to Ms. Meyer**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I could remember the fire as it coursed through my veins that night. The pain. The unbearable and unimaginable pain. I screamed in agony as I felt that liquid fire flow down from the side of my neck, to my arms, my chest, my stomach, my legs, right down to the soles of my feet. I kept screaming and screaming but my voice fell on deaf ears because no one stopped the pain. I didn't know what was happening. At the time I didn't know if I had been there for hours, days or week but it seemed endless. Carlisle told me that in reality I had been in that state for only three days. My heart beat would soar each time a new wave of fire ran through my body. The acceleration of my heart beat would have matched the top speed of any formula one car. Though the beat didn't remain like that for a long, it just took its sweet time to beat rapidly only then to stop without a second thought.

I remember waking up and feeling that aching burn in my throat. It was a thirst that felt like no matter how much I tried it would remain unquenched. One thing I knew for certain was that that this thirst wasn't for water. No, it was a thirst for something sweeter, thicker, more velvety and more crimson. Something that flows in the veins of those who live. Unlike the _thing_ I had become.

But I resisted that temptation. Carlisle helped me by explaining what I had become, why I had become _this. _I was wronged by those who should never have wronged me and Carlisle was there to save me. But am I saved? Maybe. But it doesn't feel like it. I feel trapped. An animal in a cage. Never ageing, never moving forward. Stuck in the body of an 18 year old but carry the memories of things which have happened in the past 79 years.

Ignoring the thirst, there was only one other thing on my mind at the time. Revenge. Believe me it was sweet as it was painful. Hmmm... that's how I would describe _her _as well_. _Sweet but oh so very painful. Sweet because she never gives up trying to worm her way into my non- beating heart but painful because in my heart is where she actually belongs but I can't allow here to reside there. She's not mine. She's _his. _

What I knew for certain is the night I was_ changed_ everything I ever wanted was ripped from me and I was forced to live an existence seen as monstrous by others and by myself. Why can't she see us as that? What is wrong with her? Does she have no sense of self preservation whatsoever? Does she not see how dangerous we are to her? How dangerous he is to her?

All the lies I _have_ to tell her. Make her believe that I _HATE_ her. How I have to hide how I feel because everyone believes that she's Edward's salvation but I know she exists to be my saviour. But Edward doesn't know that she's just his singer not his soul mate but he does indeed love her. He has been lonely longer than me and I know how that feels. The long days and night which blend into one another as the sun sets and rises. There's no sense of time just a feeling of light and dark and then light again. She gives him purpose and their relationship will be quickly accepted by others whereas if I was in his place we would have to constantly fight to make our relationship seem as acceptable by whoever we come across. And I can't do that to her. I want her to have an easy life away from all harm. Away from supernaturals and things that _shouldn't_ exist. But I guess one out of the two things is something I'm going to have to compromise since she won't leave Edward because she loves him too. Another reason I don't do anything. She doesn't love me she loves _him_.

And it hurts and I ache. Emmet knows the truth and he's agreed to pretend to be my 'mate' for the sake of the family especially Esme who just wants to see us all happy. So we pretend, me and Emmet, that we are unconditionally in love but truthfully that love is that of those shared by siblings. I don't know what I would have done without Emmet. He's my rock. Well he's built like one too so I guess it suits him. He was there when the ache was too much, he know exactly what to say and when to say it. In front of the family he becomes the 'jokester' and someone who doesn't take things seriously but I know that deep down he has more understanding of emotions than Jasper and he's the one with the empathy gift! I may have my rock but sometimes that's not enough especially the day that _she _walked into our lives.

Isabella Swan. Clumsy, selfless, beautiful, annoying, sweet, kind, torturous and _oblivious_ Isabella swan.

Guess life can be a bigger bitch than me.


	2. Chapter 2 Another revelation

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. It's still a bit cryptic but please be patient since all good things come to those who wait! Wait, is that how that saying goes? O.o hmmmm... Anyhoo thank you for those who reviewed it was a shock to be honest but then it made me smile like a hyena who swollowed a mega-watt bulb in a moment of madness and then thought 'let me plug myself into the nearest socket so that I could beam' :)**

**Disclaimer: Yup, Nope its not mine and since it's kinda sad i don't wanna talk about it **

**Bella's POV**

To have to hide is one of the most frightening experiences you can go through because once your caught you have to suffer the consequences.

To have to lie is one of the most heartbreaking things you can ever do since the lie is what can keep your beloved alive.

_She _doesn't know how I feel. How can she when here I am playing 'happy couples' with her so called 'brother.' Urgh! How he infuriates me! How can Carlisle do that to her! All these lies about who she is and where she's from! How do I tell her that she was meant for me when I KNOW that she hates me? Hates me because she thinks I'm a danger to her 'family' and that they are a danger to me.

She thinks she's a monster! How can she even think that? Edward believes that it's true as well, that they are soulless creatures of the night. Created to hunt and kill for their own satisfaction. The only soulless creatures I know are Carlisle and the Volturi. That bastard Aro. He took the power of the ruling of the vampires away from the rightful owner. The owner who is the _real_ father of my Rose.

Rosalie. How can she think she's a monster, when I have seen her soul and the purity that it is. How can she think that I would fall for bronze when gold is far worthier? And what is bronze but merely a distant shadow of gold. How I hate to lie to her! But what can I do, until the time is right I have to lie, hide who I am and pretend with that possessive arrogant twit that I am _his_ so that I can get information to release Rose from the unknown chains that they have bound her with.

The whole thing is a complete mess, one moment I was an ignorant human and now I'm a human with the knowledge of all things vampire. But at least I found _her_ through all of this even though she doesn't know who I am yet and who she is for that matter. But even if she knows the truth about me would she be with me? Can I jeopardise the happiness she has with Emmet?

RAGE. That's what I feel whenever I think about it. Her father explained everything to me. The real vampire ruler by right. King Royce. There's so much uncertainty that I don't know what's going to happen. At least this keeps Alice's visions at bay since no decisions have been made. Keeping under the radar is what will keep my _Love_ alive.

Before I became aware of the vampires, she was still in my unconsciousness. Dreams of her would be a blessing in the nights. A beam of light surrounding the darkest depths of my unconscious realm. The first time I dreamt of her I had just turned 17 and still living in Phoenix with Renee. There was a storm that night and I was cowering under my duvet trying to block out the sound of the cruel thunder and the flashes of lightening. Slowly I was overcome with sleep but I was still restless. Tossing and turning and dreaming of nightmares until the nightmares ceased into the most glorious vision I had ever seen.

I was in some kind of forest, brown and green hazed past me as I ran trying to get out of there and just as my luck would have it, there was a storm pelting me through the canopy of leaves above. There was no destination and no sense of escape. I ran and ran until my personality thought it would be wise to make an appearance now, so I tripped on an exposed root. I had closed my eyes waiting for the ground to make violent contact with my face but it never happened. Instead I felt arms wrapped around my waist and a body pulling me upright. I opened my eyes and was stunned.

Right there was what only could be described as the existence of why the word Goddess was ever created. An oval face with a slightly square chin, full light pink lips pulled back into a loving smirk with the hint of dimple on her right cheek, a perfectly angular nose which looked sculpted by the great Michelangelo himself, though none of his other creations could hold a candle to her. Hair the colour of the most glorious bright gold you could ever find, like the finest wheat grown in the gardens of heaven since no mortal wheat could compare to it. Eyes the colour of liquid gold which were begging to be the muse of a thousand poets and I believe that they may have been at some point or other. I just wanted to be lost in those eyes, to drown in them and then never resurface. But then I heard her voice.

"Bella, why are you so clumsy?" she mused while an adoring smile adorned those luscious lips.

That voice, low but with a tinkling undertone and a slight husk. A voice which would bring the mightiest of warriors to his knees just so that he could hear it once more and die a happy death.

I couldn't answer her since I was still drowning in her eyes but then I felt a tug in my mind and my vision was fading. I screamed for her to stay and tell me who she was but my conscious mind had other ideas. Damn you consciousness!

That day I awoke feeling as though I had just found the most precious thing on Earth only then to find out that she was lost herself but didn't know it.

Now I ache for her to show me at least some form of kindness instead of the hostility which seems to sweep of her in waves whenever I'm near her. Ahh the difference of her in my dreams and what she is in my waking world is so huge at times I think my dreaming mind is insane. But then I remember the stories of what happened to her and I begin to understand that this is what they made her, not what she really is. So I wait and I hope.

Rosalie Hale. Beautiful, serene, magnificent, inspiring, lush, kind, hurtful, pained, cold and _lost _Rosalie Hale.

Guess life made her a bitch but I was gonna change that real soon.


	3. Chapter 3 The Beginning

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and added to their alerts! :) without futher ado here is chapter 3... slow i know but just go with the flow. I'm going to try to update once a week hopefully but I make no promises because exams are right around the corner :/ Sorry about that **

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight are Ms. Meyer's**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I sighed. So. Many. Trees. I glanced over at Charlie who was intently watching the road as we drove in his cruiser on the way home (well my original home I guess.) He must have sensed my brief glance since he spoke.

"Erm Bells?"

"yeah char-Dad?"

He looks at me with an apprehensive look on his face at my slip of his name. Yup he really doesn't like me calling him by his name. The look softens to a small grin when he sees the blush on my face. Why can't I have a nonchalant look on my face like any other normal teenage kid? But nope my poker face is still non-existent as well as my understanding of poker itself. Why can't I be cool?

He must have sensed my embarrassment because he chuckled lightly before answering.

"I got you a welcome home gift!" He beamed at me before turning his attention back onto the road. "I hope you like it Bells since it's gonna be your companion for a while."

I groaned inwardly. Please, please don't let it be a living animal! I'm clumsy enough to fall over inanimate objects but with an animal that moves I'm sure my life will become an obstacle course even for the pettiest of things like walking around in my home. Dammit! Home is supposed be my safe haven, where I can memorise where everything is so that I know to avoid it. Like Charlie for instance.

"Oh! And Sue is making Lasagne since it's your fave and all, and Leah and Seth have been waiting all week for you to come. Especially Seth, bless him, he just wants to meet his new sister." He smiled while speaking throughout. It was nice to see him so happy again. It had been a while. I don't think he's been this happy since before mom left with me. But now he's happy, he wants everyone else to be happy which just brings out his nosey police side soooooooo I think avoiding him for a while will be nice because when it comes to Charlie, the embarrassment of others is a foreign concept. He knows how to even make a nun blush, unintentionally of course, and believe me she sure wished she had taken up a vow of silence. Dad is so persistent that I'm sure he was in charge of the Spanish inquisition. That's why around here, in Forks, he is known as Chief Toro (Chief Bull.)

I smile and look at the wedding band on his finger which was gripping the steering wheel. Sue and Dad married about six months ago. I had wanted to come to the wedding but I came down with some nasty bug and couldn't make it. Charlie was heartbroken but I guessed I made it up to him by deciding to come live with him while Mom and her new husband, Phil, travel the states.

* * *

After a short drive we reached the house. Dad pulled over into the driveway and switched of the engine. He opened his door then came round and opened mine. He then went to the trunk and pulled out my suitcases. I didn't bring many clothes since the weather here and the weather in Phoenix was a complete opposite.

Looking at the doorway I saw a tall lean boy standing there with a massive grin on his face. He had copper-toned skin with no noticeable flaws, he had a young face supporting a crew cut. High cheekbones and the most dark brown eyes I had ever seen which were twinkling with pride. The only thing contrasting with his child-likeness was the toned muscles of his arms which were visible due to the fact he was wearing a plain black t-shirt with some knee length cargo shorts.

Dad came over to me with the bags and we walked towards the door. The boy with the impish grin pulled me into a hug as soon as I was near enough.

"BELLA!" Woah, he lifted me off the ground for a couple of seconds and then placed me back onto the ground. I was momentarily stunned. I had never met anyone as friendly as him before. Huh must be Seth since Dad told me about him being really friendly and all.

As always my blush thought it was now time to rear its shameful head and I heard Seth laugh like a buffoon.

"Hey Charlie, she has your blush," a girl spoke as we were ushered into the living room. Leah I'm guessing.

She looked like Seth but she was taller. Way taller. About 6'1 to my 5'4 and Seths' 5'11. I could tell she was toned, not as pronounced as her brother but still definitive. Her eyes were lighter than Seth's but still brown. They held an intensity that was almost Soul bearing but they were shadowed with weariness. Not as friendly as Seth but still friendly. Her hair was chin length and raven black just like Seth's. Her high cheek bones were predominating too. She was no doubt beautiful and could rival any supermodel but she didn't hold a candle to the blonde goddess in my dreams. Yes I was still dreaming of her but getting nowhere of finding out who she was!

Leah stuck her hand out. "It's nice to finally meet you Bella." She smiled with the left side of her lips pointing upwards so it was more of a smirk. A friendly smirk.

I shook her hand. It was really warm like an open fire but it was comforting.

"You too Leah" I replied with a smile and of course a blush.

Just then a woman who looked a lot like Leah only older and slightly rounder bustled in from the kitchen into the living room. Her smile echoed that of Seth's and she hugged me though less fiercely than her son.

"Hey Sue, it's nice to see you again, outside of the diner" I grin while hugging her.

"You too Bella" She pulled me out of her arms just as Charlie came back down from putting my bags in my room. Everyone sat and talked for a while exchanging pleasantries with me and asking me questions about myself though Leah not so much. She wasn't really the talkative type so I didn't feel any coldness from her.

After a while we went to the kitchen and ate. It felt good to have an actual family meal surrounded by people and their idle chatter. It felt...homely.

Before I knew it, it was late and I was back in my own room after saying my goodnights to everyone. As soon as I was done with my night ritual of brushing teeth and changing into PJ bottoms and a tank top, I was out like a light before my head hit my pillow.

* * *

It was dark at first. No vision, not light no nothing until it felt like I was opening my eyes. I was near a babbling brook in a clearing which was enclosed by the army of trees covering its perimeter. I sat atop a rock near the edge of the flow of water. The sound of the brook was peaceful like the sound of a mother lulling her child to sleep with lullabies. It was serene and beautiful. But why was I here? Not that I minded but still...wait, I looked at the heavy cover of trees in the distance. I was waiting for something. I hear a rustling sound coming from the area I was looking at. No I was waiting for someone.

The sound seems to be getting louder and then _she_ steps out into the clearing. Her halo like hair seems to glorify her exquisite face even more as she steps more into the light, away from the shadows of the trees. I catch my breath as the first ray of sunshine hits her. No way. She seems to be glowing. Not like the dazzling of diamonds but like the glowing an artist makes when they smudge chalk around the edges of a main figure.

She walks slowly towards me. I can feel my heart synchronising with every step she takes only to become faster when she seems nearer and nearer. She reaches me where I am perched on the rock and sits on the rock opposite me. She reaches out her hand and places it softly on my cheek. Her hand feels warm but for some reason I feel as though it should be cold. So I ask her.

"Why aren't you cold?"

She seems to ponder about this while being confused at the same time. But she doesn't say anything. Her liquid gold eyes stare into my chocolate ones while her thumb strokes my cheek. I sigh. So content. I could sit here like this forever. I could sit here with...

"Who are you? What's your name?" I ask her that question again. I so want to know. So desperately want to know! Ignorance is NOT bliss. What fool said that? Ignorance is torture! The sweetest torture in my current predicament but torture no less.

She leans forward, those plump lips mere inches away from mine. She breathes out I can taste her breath on my tongue. But I can't describe it. It's like I can taste it but not taste it at the same time. Weird.

"So close Bella, You're so close..." she whispers but the vision starts to tunnel back into black again. I can hear my mind practically screaming NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. My eyes slam open to find myself back in my room in Forks.

The blaring red numbers on my clock show that its 3am. Witching hour.

Witching hour with the dreams of no witch but a Goddess.

With that happy thought I close back my eyes and fall asleep with a soft whisper echoing in my ears.

So close Bella...


	4. Chapter 4 We are family

**A/N: Sorry for not updating faster. College has been my first priority and sadly took up a lot of my time. Hope you like this chapter. Not much Bella and Rose but its necessary to build up the story. **

**Disclaimer: All things twilight are property of S. Meyer, I am just borrowing. Also any music mentioned is owned by its respective artist, I am merely stating its awesomness**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I awoke to the sound of Ludovico Einaudi's 'I Giorni' playing softly in my room. The sweet soft notes of the piano coating the room with a peaceful serenity. Pushing myself into the world of consciousness I realised there could only be one way that the music could be playing...

"Oh crap Renée!" I cursed myself for not ringing her as soon as I landed in Forks. I jumped out of my bed and tried to decipher where I had left my jeans. Following the music I found them haphazardly strewn over the desk chair. I reached into their pockets and pulled out my iPhone.

"Hey mom!" I squeaked into the phone knowing that an angry verbal punishment was going to be dealt out by the eccentric woman.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Do you have any idea how worried I was! Well DO YOU?"

I was just about to reply but she continued on.

"I thought the plane might have gotten delayed or someone needed medical attention on it or there were snakes loose or there was a high jacking or a person suffering from aviophobia -"

"Mom I'm sorry! I was really tired and i... erm... kinda forgot," I interrupted her chain of possible scenarios before they got more and more outlandish.

I rubbed my eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. I glanced over at my alarm clock. 6.30 am.

"You forgot? Bella honest to God when I see you next I am going to make you take brain training lessons with an elephant. Do you hear me young lady, AN ELEPHANT!"

"Mother Do not compare with an animal with a trunk! I said I was sorry." I sniffled on the phone knowing that she could not be mad at a sniffling Bella. I know how to pull at my mother's heartstrings. I've had nearly 18 years experience.

I heard her sigh on the phone before replying.

"Your forgiven sweetheart, but don't frighten me like that again, you're my only child, my little baby girl who is so selfless that she left her mother with her newlywed husband to live with her father so that said mother could travel the states. My little cub you know that you could have stayed here. You are far more precious than some gallivanting trip around the country." Now she was sniffling on the phone. You see where I learnt it from?

I thought we had moved forward from the emotional part of my leaving but I guess not.

"Mom, I want you to enjoy yourself and it's not like you're not going to see me during the holidays, I mean Christmas break you're going to be here. And little cub? Seriously mom you said you'll stop calling me that. I don't bite people anymore and that was only once or twice when I was 4!" I huffed on the phone.

"Stop being so feisty Bells, it's been my nickname for you since you were born and it shall remain that till my last breath, now be a dear and go give the phone to your father I need to have a word with him also."

"Mom do you know what time it is? It's 6.35 in the morning and Charlie is still asleep. I'll tell him to ring you later and I PROMISE I won't forget."

"Okay sweetheart I'll ring constantly during the week and oh I'll e-mail you too. Bye little cub, take care of yourself."

"Bye Mom, you take care too, tell Phil I said hi and erm I love you mom"

"I love you too sweetheart"

Phew that was an exhausting conversation. I sat down on my desk chair and looked around my room. It is 6.40am on a Sunday morning. I'm so awake right now I don't think I can go back to sleep. My luggage was tucked away in the corner waiting to be unpacked. I sighed looking at it. I really don't want to unpack. It's too much hard work for a Sunday morning. I looked out the window and saw that the skies were gray but it wasn't raining for a change. Excellent, I could go for a walk and reacquaint myself with the town.

I got out of the chair and grabbed my suitcase to find something weather appropriate to wear. After serious deliberation I came across the perfect attire. My skinny black jeans, black tank and my brown leather jacket. My superman chucks would go nicely with them. They're white with a slightly evil looking superman at the ankles. He looks badass. Yup I'm a DC comic fan. Though I think the Joker is THE badass. No joke he's awesome. Why so serious?

I grabbed my towel and shower things along with my clothes and made a beeline for the shower. Stepping into the warm water I washed away the remains of the plane ride and my sleep. I finished up and quickly towel dried, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I walked back into my room, put on my socks and shoes and picked up my keys and jacket. I was just about to walk out my room when I remembered my phone. I grabbed it and checked the time. 7.05am.

I walked out of my room and strode down the stairs as quietly as I could. Thanking whatever great deity that is in the world that Sue was a big believer of DIY and fixed the squeaky second to bottom step. Charlie is useless at DIY. The thing he calls a shed in the backyard is proof of that.

I walked into the kitchen. Wrote a note saying I'll be back in an hour and that I'm just gone for a walk nearby. I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and headed out the front door.

I walked out and took a deep breath in. I could smell the earthiness of the trees. Their woodsy smell was refreshing and made me feel at peace. This is home. I may have lived most of my life in Phoenix but this is where I thought I really belonged. I didn't leave just for Mom; I left because I was feeling so homesick it was bizarre. I needed to be back here. The feeling was physical, an ache in my stomach telling me that I should go to Forks.

I walked down the driveway, taking a bit of the apple and followed the road to whatever destination it would take me to.

* * *

The route was scenic if you liked looking at endless trees. I could hear birds singing to each other. The best way to communicate with another: musically. The tranquillity of the sound and my surroundings lulled me into an unfocused haze as I continued to walk. I was so caught up in the little bubble of peace I was in I nearly missed seeing a car zoom right past me. A tug at my heart told me to look to my right just as an Aston Martin V12 Vantage (I have a small passion for cars) in cherry red rode down the road so fast it was like watching a stream of red instead of an actual vehicle. The car looked really out of place for someone around here; surely someone rich would prefer the inner city rather than small old Forks right? The person was probably just driving through Forks to get to their actual destination. The windows were tinted so I couldn't see who was driving at such an ungodly speed. Damn, let' just hope they know about speeding tickets. I wasn't even driving the damn thing and I could feel adrenaline buzz through me settling in my chest. Well that's what I thought that tug was. I tried catching my breath but it felt as though the speed of my breathing was echoing that of the car. What the hell?

I took a couple of deep breaths and finally I was back to my normal state. I pulled out my phone and checked the time 7.45a.m. Huh. Seems like I lost track of time. I put my phone back in my pocket and trekked my way back home, thoughts of that sweet car and the rush it brought lingering in my mind.

* * *

As I walked in through the front door, Seth was walking down the stairs wearing an Incredible hulk t-shirts and long cargo shorts. Does this boy only own shorts?

"Morning Bella!" He greeted me before pulling me into a hug.

"Erm...Morning Hulk" I greeted in return with a blush adorning my cheeks. I wasn't even embarrassed! This stupid blush thing needed to cease or I swear... "Are you usually this cheery in the morning Seth?"

"Yup, mornings are good" he smiled. I hung up my jacket and followed him into the kitchen where I could see Sue at the stove with Leah and Charlie eating pancakes at the table.

A round of 'good mornings' were greeted around the room as me and Seth sat at the table. My stomach grumbled loudly as Sue placed a stack of pancakes in front of me.

"Here you go Bella, eat up, these two sure know how to shovel down food, you would think they've never seen food before" said nodding her head towards Seth and Leah who were attacking their pancakes like they hadn't eaten in days. Leah looked up with an offended expression which was replicated by Seth. It was almost comical how alike they were when it came to food.

I snickered at their incredulous expression to which Leah smirked. I was confused by her expression just as she reached out and grabbed two of my pancakes.

"Hey!"

She snickered in return and gulfed down the pancakes before I could even protest. Damn, where did my pancakes go?

"Sorry Bells, you're too slow" she said to me as she went to wash her plate in the sink.

Sue came over from the stove and put two pancakes on my plate before going over to her daughter and giving her a smack on the back of her head.

"Leah Clearwater that was not a nice thing to do! Just for that you can go wash the Police cruiser"

Leah turned around and gaped at her mother, then looked at my dad. "Charlie!"

Dad looked up from his pancakes, he was so into his food he was oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Yeah?"

"Tell mom that the cruiser is clean"

"Actually it's kinda dusty, I was gonna clean it today," he replied nonchalantly.

Sue looked at Leah with a smug look while Leah glared at Charlie. If looks could kill I'm sure Charlie would have been on the way to a post mortem.

"So unfair" she muttered softly under her breath while she walked out of the kitchen. You could hear here huffing up the stairs and slam her bedroom door.

Seth grinned at me after finally finishing at least 15 pancakes and spoke.

"Told you, Mornings are goooooood."

It was noon when Leah re-emerged from her room wearing jeans and a tank top. There was a tattoo on her upper arm, I didn't notice it before but it was right where her arm met her shoulder. A wolf, standing on its hind legs with is front legs raised and its head slung back looking as though it was howling. It was beautiful, the wolfs body was made with intricate swirls and oddly it looked very feminine and powerful. It was done in black with a red and blue aura around it.

She walked into the hallway and shouted for Seth. He came blundering in from the living room.

"What's up Sis?"

"You're going to help me with the car"

"No I'm not"

"Yup you are"

"You can't make me"

"Oh yeah? Do you want me to _command_ it little bro?"

Seth narrowed his eyes and huffed with defeat. Well that was easy. Was he really that scared of Leah?

"If I do help you it's only fair to ask if Bella wants to help too. Plus it'll be good sibling bonding time. What do you say Belly?"

Leah looked at Seth with a disgusted look. "Really dude Belly? That's the best you can come up with?"

Seth thought for a bit... "How about Bella-Bear or Bellingtin Bear or Blue Bella or Bella ella ella eh eh eh"

Seth started to do weird strutting dance to the song. I double over laughing because it was freaking hilarious to see a nearly six foot guy, built like a boulder grind his booty while pouting his lips.

Leah grinned before tackling her brother and getting him in a head lock while walking him out the door. She looked over her shoulder and shouted.

"You gonna help La-la or do I need to give you the same treatment as Seth?"

I heard Seth giggle. "My sisters are Lee-Lee and La-La pahahahahah"

I groaned. Great Seth isn't gonna shut up about that anytime soon.

I followed them out the door towards Charlie's car which was parked in the driveway.

There was another car parked beside it but I couldn't see it since it was covered by a tarp.

I was just about to ask about the car when Leah handed me a sponge and a bucket filled with soapy water. Well best get down to business. Seth had already started cleaning the boot so I started to clean one of the sides. It was a treacherous job but we were nearly done. Seth went to hood with a bucket of clean water. Leah was coming out of the house; she had gone in to get something. Seth was standing on the side of the hood; I was standing behind him so he turned around to talk to me. He threw the bucket of water, still looking over his shoulder at me, right onto a furious Leah.

"SETH! You imbecile! I swear to god I would slap you right now but that would be animal cruelty!" Leah seethed while glaring at Seth with a furious look.

I doubled over laughing. Leah's hair was plastered to her face. She looked like she'd just gotten dunked.

Seth looked at me, then at Leah and then back at me. He blinked twice then looked back at Leah before falling to the floor laughing his arse off.

"Oh my God Leah pahahahahhahaha"

Leah growled. Like seriously growled then lunged towards Seth. He was still on his stomach chocking with laughter. She sat on his back and started to tickle his sides mercilessly. He gasped, laughing and chocking, trying to breathe.

"Leah! I'm...s-sorry...Stop!" Leah got off a red faced and starved of oxygen Seth. She gave him one final glare. Turned to me and gave a glare. Ouch that actually hurt.

"You guys clean up this mess," she gestured to herself "while I clean up this mess."

"Yes ma'am" I saluted her and got another glare in return. But this one had a playful edge to it. With one final glare at Seth she sauntered back into the house.

Both Seth and me stared at the front door then turned to each and started to full out laugh again.

Yup this is home but there's still something missing. A tug of my heart in the direction I was walking this morning told me this.

I closed my eyes just for a moment to get my breath back from all that laughing. Her voice rang in my ears once more.

"So close Isabella...Bella...My Bella..."

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was more family time rather than Rosella time but believe me next chapter I'll probably get my angst on. I was thinking should i do Rose's Pov next chapter or Bella's? Thank you to all those who have reviewed! You guys are awesome :)**

**Please Read and review! Criticism is much appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Phantom beatings

**Rosalie's POV**

The beauty of crowds is that you can be surrounded by people, be close to them, feel the heat of their bodies brush against yours as they walk by and still remain unnoticed. But that doesn't happen with the Cullens. It's like the humans gravitate towards us. Well they're eyes do but their bodies remain at a safe distance. Their deepest instincts perceive us as danger but desire is an instinct too and at times desire overcomes survival. Who would have thought that humans would desire what was made to kill them. A delicate dance between predator and prey. You're curious but you're weary. You're a moth and I'm your flame. Move closer and burn.

**Tiger Tiger. burning bright,**  
**In the forests of the night;**  
**What immortal hand or eye.**  
**Could frame thy fearful symmetry?**

**In what distant deeps or skies.**  
**Burnt the fire of thine eyes?**  
**On what wings dare he aspire?**  
**What the hand, dare seize the fire?**

**And what shoulder, & what art,**  
**Could twist the sinews of thy heart?**  
**And when thy heart began to beat.**  
**What dread hand? & what dread feet?**

**What the hammer? what the chain,**  
**In what furnace was thy brain?**  
**What the anvil? what dread grasp.**  
**Dare its deadly terrors clasp?**

**When the stars threw down their spears**  
**And watered heaven with their tears:**  
**Did he smile His work to see?**  
**Did he who made the lambmake thee?**

**Tiger Tiger burning bright,**  
**In the forests of the night:**  
**What immortal hand or eye,**  
**Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?**

Tiger and lamb. While one is so innocent the other is vicious. One created for violence the other created for adoration. I scoff at my own musings.

"William Blake"

I was roused from my musings by Edward's voice wafting in from the music room. He had read my thoughts, when one has no limit on time the mind does tend to wander off to the most peculiar of subjects. I answer him with a robotic smile.

"Yup, the Great Blake. It's a powerful poem."

Edward walks into the living room where I am mindlessly skimming a CAR and Driver magazine while lounging on the sofa.

"Hmmm, yeah it is one of his greatest works. The way he questions the creation of God is almost mythical. It truly is beautiful. When are the others coming back from shopping? I'm sure Alice must have tortured Jasper and Emmet enough by now."

As if on cue the front door slammed open and in barged Emmet with a huge shit eating grin on his face followed by a Pixie cursing in Spanish

"NO ME JODAS!" TONTO DEL CULO! Alice was glaring at Emmet's back. He must have really pissed her off to get her to go all "mamacita" on him. That's what Jasper calls her when she goes all Latina on us even though she doesn't have one spanish bone in her body. Years of learning languages in high school will do that to a vampire.

Speaking of the southern major, Jasper walked in with an awed look directed towards his wife on his face and dripping wet with what smelt hideously of Mountain Dew.

Emmet tossed a plastic bottle towards me which I caught effortlessly. Yup Mountain Dew.

I quirked an eyebrow, walked towards Emmet and struck him on the back of the head with the same bottle. A resounding SMACK echoed slightly in the room.

"What the hell did you do now?" I asked him with my signature death glare. His grin immediately disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"I-" He was cut off by Alice's musical voice which at that moment was full of anger and barely restrained violence.

"HE thought it would be funny to shake a bottle of that repulsive concoction in MY CAR and open it all over MY MATE!" she screeched.

I tried not to smirk but dang that was funny. Alice's car was her second baby and I'm sure Emmet must have ruined the lovely leather seats.

"You made me shop for 8 hours straight! I was bored and it wasn't supposed to go on Jazz!" Emmet grumbled while trying to stifle a grin. He looked at me and winked. I knew he was doing this just so that I could have some sort of entertainment. He soooo did that on purpose. Jasper was an easy target.

"You were bored so you thought you'd ruin my car? You..you...BABOON!" She was about to lunge at the big oaf but I interrupted her mid leap.

"I'll customise the car for you Alice and fine tune it and kit it up with all the latest gadgets"

She landed gracefully back on to her dancers feet and beamed a mega watt smile at me.

"Really Rose?" she was bouncing with excitement. Alice could never stay mad for long. It was one of the things I loved about her. She was the friendliest of us all but if you ever made her angry then... it was nice knowing you.

"Yup and I'll make Emmet help as repayment for the soda car wash."

"Yay! Oh and Emmet you have to be my slave for the week and I suggest you take up the job with no argument" she skipped over, gave me a peck on the cheek and a final glare towards Emmet before grabbing Jaspers hand and pulling him towards the stairs. "Jazzy let's get you cleaned up"

As the couple left Edward looked at Emmet and whispered lowly so no one but us three could hear. "You put a dead mouse in one of her shopping bags?" He must have read Emmy's mind.

Emmet nodded with a gleeful look on his childish face. Dimples on full display and golden eyes sparkling with mischief.

"But she's psychic you plum, she'll know" I pointed out to him with look of disbelief. Really Emmet?

"nah ah ah I keep changing my mind about what to put in her bag. I haven't put it yet. I need to get the bags from the car since she made me her slave for the week"

This was not going to end well.

* * *

The night had gone by rather uneventfully and a new day had just begun. Sunday mornings were refreshing. I was in the garage doing up Alice's car. If Edward was a maestro on the piano then I was a master of all things mechanical. If he could compose a heart wrenching piece then I could make a metal beast purr in exhilaration. Who said that music is purely the form of instruments? Music is all around, even in the simplest of things. Everyone hears music in something. To me the sound of an engine is music.

The garage is my safe haven. The place where I go and just be. You can be surrounded by dozens of people and still feel all alone. The garage is where I embrace that loneliness and pour it into the metal beasts stationed within it. Assembling and rearranging them is cathartic for me.

It was 7.30am and I had just finished removing the interior of Alice's car when a sense of warmth flew through my body. It was like a white hot glow caressing my body from the top of my head to the end of my toes. The warmth it emitted didn't burn. It wasn't like the venom fire it was actually so pleasant that I had to bite my lower lip and stifle a moan. The warmth seemed to do a U-turn from my feet and flowed back into my body and stopped at my chest where it settled. Right where my un-beating heart is. A slight tug at the useless organ made me look at my car. My V12 vantage was parked proudly at the centre of the garage. What the _fuck_ was that? A feeling deep within me was telling me to jump into that car and drive. I guess a drive won't hurt. I don't get to drive my car much due to it looking slightly arrogant amongst the more modest cars usually parked in the student car park at Forks High school.

Unable to shake of the warm and persistent feeling I hopped into my car and drove.

Forks is beautiful in its own right. It's rustic and an untainted beauty where nature has been untouched in some more secluded places. Every time my mind thought to make a left or right turn the tug at my heart would tell me no. It was like my own GPS with an unknown destination. I was doing at least 90 miles an hour. The roads of forks were slightly deserted since it was a Sunday and quite early. I drove down a well known road which leads to the few stores that were located within Forks. A lone figure was walking ahead. A girl with flowing chestnut hair that reached her mid back. I couldn't see her face since her back was turned to me. Pssshh no need to wonder about faces I won't be seeing again or be remotely interested in. I zoomed past her in my car and felt a single phantom beat in my chest. I slowed the car down as I rounded the bend waiting for a repeat of the strange sensation. Nothing. Guess the adrenaline of driving my car after so long was getting to me.

"Sorry for neglecting you cherry boom boom, i promise to take you out of the garage more often" I promised my car as I took the route back towards the Cullen mansion ignoring the dimming of the warmth I had felt earlier and also ignoring the pang of sadness it's departure brought.

Another day to go and spend mindlessly doing nothing. Tomorrow will be a day to spend mindlessly in a place known as hell on earth. Forks fricking high school. Shakespeare was right: Woe is definitely me.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank all the lovely people who have reviewed. You guys are great :} -gives two thumbs up- Next chapter, to bring the story along, will be Bella's first ever meeting with Rosalie. I have an idea of where the story will go and i have considered many twists and turns. Just bear with me and please read and review! thats all i ask for. Thank you once again! Adios ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 Fall at your feet

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the delay! I have finished my A-levels, passed my driving test and started university! So as you can see I have been quite busy. Life seems to take over most of the time. Anyway enough waffling, I would like to say thank you to all of those who have reviewed you are all awesome! All feedback and criticism is welcomed and appreciated :) This chapter is long over due but from here on things will speed up I promise. Now as they say: On with the show! Enjoy :) (Oh and please spare a few moments of your time and review!)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It's 8.30 I'm up, I'm dressed, I've packed my school bag, I've had an apple and now I'm waiting for a ride to school. Sigh. I've been here for just a weekend and now I'm being shipped off to school. Come on Charlie at least give me a week to settle but nope after a lecture of "education is the key to knowledge and knowledge is the key to success" I'm being forced to go to Forks High school instead of the High school on the Rez with Leah and Seth because of me starting later in the year and there being no more available places. Seth and Leah have already left since it takes longer to get to their school and I'm going to be catching a ride in the police cruiser _without_ having to break the law.

But one good thing (read bad thing) is that I had no dreams of the golden haired Aphrodite last night so I had an unfortunately undisturbed sleep which has lead to me feeling good and rested.

Charlie's just walked into the kitchen whistling the Batman tune while swinging some keys around his finger. Subtlety is not his thing.

"Dad I know you're driving me to school in your ridiculous car so stop rubbing it in my face. You know what Charlie _you_ should be arrested for causing my social suicide."

"Oh Bells quit being so melodramatic these keys are actually your surprise. I was meant to give it to you earlier but things have been kinda hectic at the station with all these blood puddles in the woods."

Sue just came into the kitchen to pick up her keys. She's going out grocery shopping; it is part of her morning routine since Leah and Seth eat the same amount as a horse, food runs out quickly. She caught the blood puddle part, grimaced at Charlie before shrugging it off.

"That's too gruesome to talk about in the morning honey change the topic"

"Er...right dear... so Isabella ready to go see your new transport?"

"W-wait you got me a car?!"

"Yup it's out there under the tarp. Now be careful when you drive her, she is a classic beauty. They don't make ones like her anymore."

Sue starts giggling at Charlie's faraway look.

"You'd think he's describing his woman not a damn car. Hey Charlie why don't you ever compliment me like that hmm?"

"I-I...erm..." Charlie turns red and starts to splutter and out of pure reflex and embarrassment for my father I turn red too. What the hell? Not even my embarrassment!

Charlie just throws the keys which I so did not catch and fumble on the floor looking for while Charlie stutters some nonsense at Sue which I'm sure she doesn't understand at all because she has an eyebrow arched at Charlie and a bemused smirk lingering on her face. Yeah Leah is so her daughter.

Once I had the keys in my grasp I run out the door to look at this so called classic beauty.

I gasp when I see the beautiful being underneath that unflattering tarp. It did not do its figure any justice at all.

A 1967 Ford mustang fastback in glossy black. Oh my. I think the wind just stole my breath away. I run a finger down the body work of the car. Squeaky clean.

Charlie comes blundering out the front door while pulling on his jacket. "Do you like it Bells?"

"Like it? I love it dad! Thank you so much!" I beam at him making him blush.

"You're welcome Bella, now get in that car and go do something productive like going to school and learning about, I don't know, triangles or something."

I groan at the triangle bit.

"Do not speak of trigonometry to me father. That is no way to speak to your daughter first thing in the morning and you _know _I despise maths! Way to ruin the moment Charlie! Just when me and this beautiful piece of machinery were about to be acquainted!"

I huff but the slight smirk on my face gives away the no so seriousness of my rant.

"Just get in the damn car and quit giving me grey hair Bells and don't think I didn't notice the use of my name there young lady!"

I give Charlie a fleeting hug before doing a little squeal and jump into the driver's seat, grinning as i drive off into the sunset or in other words Forks High.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

Sue comes out onto the front yard just as Bella squeals and drives off.

"I think she just made me deaf in one ear" I mutter under my breath but Sue hears me clearly. She laughs as she gives me my goodbye kiss making me turn red. She goes back into the house as I grin at my cruiser, jump into the driver's seat and drive off to work.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

We arrived at school 15 minutes early since Edward likes to people watch or should I say 'people listen' to make sure no new surprises will be coming our way. He's kind of anal retentive about being prepared about God only knows what. I'm currently sat on the hood of his precious Volvo. The first time I did that he argued with me for at least 20 minutes until Emmett grabbed him into a hug and refused to let go until he "let his Rosie do what the hell she wants" since then the hood of the Volvo is the throne of the Ice queen.

"The new girl's coming today" Edward muttered to himself. How does he not go insane with all those voices in his head? I know I would. My own voice sometimes drags me to the edge of insanity.

"Yay, fresh blood!" Emmett grins at me while I just glare back at him. He has no tact whatsoever.

Alice giggles at Emmett's joke before... "Emmett you are carrying my books for me today or have you forgotten?"

Emmett groans before speaking through gritted teeth.

"No ma'am I did not forget. How could I if you keep reminding me every hour on the hour?"

"Nah ah ah no need to get all moody on me Emmett it's your own damn fault!"

"It was an accident pixie; I didn't know you're not supposed to open drinks after shaking them."

"Why I ought to..."

I didn't bother listening to the rest of that ridiculous argument when Alice lunges at Emmet because a gorgeous car has just taken away all my attention.

At last someone in this town who knows their cars! I may be able to bring my cherry boom boom to school if that fastback can be parked here. I think it would look great, old and new together. Hell it might even give this run down place something nice to look at for once.

Why am I panting like an oxygen starved diver? I don't even need to breathe.

The door of the car opens and out steps the reason of my existence. My heart is beating like a drum. I can feel its beat pulsing in my veins, around my body, in my chest and in my fingertips which are reaching out towards that beautiful being who is trembling all over while staring into my eyes. God those eyes are like melted chocolate. I know why I'm panting it is because _I am_ a diver drowning in brown depths. My body is humming, pulsing and vibrating. I can hear purring deep within my chest. Content. After so long I just feel content. There she is, this ivory ghost, whose rose tinted cheeks are begging to be caressed with the softest of touches, whose eyes are wide with **not **fear but... what is that? Pain? Confusion? Recognition?

Autumn. Her hair is autumn personified. The darkest maroon of a floating leaf. Luscious locks which put Edwards bronze to shame. Cherry lips, which if remained untouched by me, would become one of my most greatest sins. If she is a sin then I am _her_ sinner. She is mine. I am hers. Why is she so far? I need to feel enveloped in her presence. I need to be drunk on her aura. My senses need to be blinded by the feel of her. The smell of her. The sound of her. The taste of her.

I hop off of my throne gracefully , intending to bow at her feet when I see her eyes fluttering close, breaking our connection and instead of me bowing at her feet she seems to be unconscious at least 6 feet from mine.

I was so lost in the world where only she and I exist that I wasn't paying attention to my siblings. I hear other students run towards the fallen girl. I turn towards my siblings and see that Alice is swinging from Emmett's neck while she is staring at the mass of students surrounding the new girl.

"Damn she knows how to make an entrance huh?" Emmett grins.

From my right I hear a fierce snarl as Edward darts forward towards my _mate_. _My queen._

"EDWARD NO!"


	7. Chapter 7 Depth over Distance

**Bella's POV**

As I entered the parking lot I caught my first glimpse of the school. It looked like a normal educational institute for self important hormonal teens. Guess I'll fit right in then. The red brick building stood proudly as students clattered around outside its perimeter. In front of the school sign which proudly proclaimed to be 'Home of the Spartans,' a tall blonde boy donning a letterman jacket was throwing a football around with a geeky boy with long black hair, who kept missing the catch each time the ball flew towards him.

I parked my car in the nearest available space, grabbed my bag and took a few deep breaths to compose myself for my first day of school. I need to grow up already so this portion of my life can be over and done with and then I can start earning the big bucks and pay people to carry me so I won't have the need to use my two left feet.

I opened the door and got out. I stumbled a bit but managed to get both feet out of my car. When I felt flat solid ground under my feet I looked down at said feet and glared at them for good measure. That would teach them. Stupid feet.

After I'm sure they have had a severe telling off I lifted my head and took in my surroundings. There was the entrance... sign leading to the office...grass...more grass...wooden benches...football rolling on the ground...stopping about a meter away from someone...sexy as hell high heeled suede boots ... expensive looking washed out jeans... tight black silk button up shirt...toned forearms...skip a few certain assets...grey woolly scarf... wheat in the burning sun hair... dimpled chin...rosy pink lips... butterscotch eyes...turning dark...inky black pools...chest heaving, panting goddess...

I could feel a thousand ice cold needles prick my skin as her black as sin eyes bore into my soul. The needles were entering my skin, piercing my muscles, tearing through my frozen bones and entering my most precious of organs. This heart, which wanted to break free from its confinements, to stop its torture, was defending itself from the emotional onslaught it was being put through. Each forceful expulsion and constriction caused the needles to penetrate into it further and further. An armour of emotional depth which couldn't be described by a single sensation being built around a heart which couldn't take it. Each heartbeat was filled with recognition, longing, lust, love, pain, envy, sadness, happiness, fear and much more. Each emotion I had ever had the fortune or misfortune of feeling felt as though it was removed and reborn with increased intensity and increased power giving them a whole new name and a whole new meaning. It was as though what I had ever felt before was not good enough and only now I was realising what to _feel _actually meant.

My body was shaking with the need to get rid of these harmful pins. Each violent vibration dislodging the cold needles leaving burning splinters to replace their painful sensation. Each dislodged needle causing a tug on my heart towards her. I couldn't take my eyes away from hers. Why would I take my eyes off of her? She was there! The girl- no, woman- of my blessed dreams! She was staring at me, not just looking but _looking _at me. Searching through every fibre of my being for something...why is she looking at me like that? Like she _sees _me. Why does it hurt so much to look at her? I need to go to her. Reach her, close this distance and ask her name. I just need to know her name. I need that divine creatures name to fall from my lips. To make promises to that name. Declare sincerities to that name. Join that name with mine. Entwine that name with mine until our names become one. Etch that name in every visible surface so that for millennium's to come she may be immortal amongst mere mortals. Let the world know how blessed it is to have an angel reside within it and that her name is... I'll be damned if I have to endure another second without knowing her name.

I try to move but it feels impossible. The cold is completely gone but the warmth of the burning splinters settles in my heart. My heart beat intensifies as does the heat. The heat, molten lava, in my chest is too much; the pace of my heart is too much. My body can't take the power of her stare, of her painfully attentive stare. I don't want to look away...can't look away...won't look away...why is there blurry outlines of her figure? Wavering black eyes? Creased forehead...golden hair...green leaves...grey cloudy sky...pitch black...

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

What the _fuck_ does he think he is doing?! Everything seemed as though it was running in slow motion. One minute I'm about to walk towards the most natural of beauties who held my gaze with a million emotions flashing through hers, the next moment she's on the ground unconscious and I feel as though as I have been doused in cold water when our eye contact breaks while simultaneously a dagger is being plunged into my heart. She's on the floor! She may have hit her head! She might be bleeding! A millions possible things could be wrong with her and I am nowhere near her! Then Edward is snarling and charging towards my Ivory skinned apparition and I feel the dagger in my heart being twisted in even further. If he hurts her- GOD! - if he lays a finger on her or moves a single strand of hair on her head I will forget he is my brother and shred him into a million pieces, pound him until he resembles the consistency of powder and spread him lovingly upon a burning log. HE WILL NOT TOUCH HER! Never before have I had such violent thoughts about a loved one. Never before have I had so many of my superior senses be blindsided by the presence of someone else. Never before have I had a response so fierce towards something.

"EDWARD, NO!" Alice cries after him as she sees him run towards the fallen girl.

As though being snapped out of my daze by Edwards movements, I lunge after him, the fastest runner in our family, he's about a foot away from her and I'm right on his heels. I reach out to grab him from the back of his neck, my fingers ghosting the collar of his shirt when he changes his course and veers left into the cover of the forest. Away from her.

I stop dead in my tracks and look towards where now a dust trail leads towards him. Seeing that Edward is no longer a danger towards her I feel clarity charge through my body. I look at the girl on the floor and see that a huge crowd is around her and no one is paying attention to us. As though I've been zapped with a dose of common sense I back further away from the crowd, back towards the safety of my family. I just lost control. I lost control because Edward had lost control. I don't think I was in control as soon as _she _stepped onto our territory.

I feel Alice's presence behind me and remember to put up my mental block, knowing that where there is Alice there is an empathic vampire named Jasper. Never has a human affected me the way she just did. She just took my world with one look and turned it upside down on its axis. And Edward. What the heck just happened to him?

I look back at Alice to see that her eyes are wide and looking at me with fear and confusion. Edward could have just revealed us to everyone. I could have revealed us because of him and _her. _We could have destroyed everything our family had been working to keep veiled all because we had lost control over something. Something that involved my ghost.

"Did Edward just lose control and then gain control or did he lose control and is still out of control or was he in control the whole time?" Emmett asked with a cute look of confusion on his child like face.

"I don't know Em but go check up on brother dearest would you?" I answer him without any emotion. The others haven't realised that I was out of control at the same moment as Edward but have managed to snap out of it. They thought my reaction was a reflex to keep the family safe not a reflex to keep that _girl_ safe.

Emmett nods, looks to his left and right, like he's crossing the road or on some secret mission or something before running off in the direction of where Edward has gone.

I turn around back towards the huge ass crowd surrounding the girl. There's not much entertainment around here and for the other frivolous students this is like an 'oh my god, I was there when it happened and I am going to exaggerate when retelling this story to make me seem like a hero' experience.

The beast inside me was still anxious to see this person who had managed with a look- a single look!- to make me completely falter my control over the skillful and tiring mental shields and emotional masks I have perfected ever since my existence as a vampire. Shields and masks which my gifted siblings are oblivious to, who have never ever been able to get through, this _human, _barely out of childhood _human, _just shattered them with a fleeting glimpse, dissolved them with a glance lasting around five measly seconds.

I need to get away from here, away from _her _and think and evaluate exactly what the hell all this inner commotion I am experiencing is. All these new _feelings_ which I probably haven't felt since I was human were rushing in and out of my heart and mind. Colliding, combining and recombining again and again until there's just a hum travelling through my body. Trying to make sense of something which has no embodiment but just sensation is exhausting. It's like a smoky cloud has taken over my senses and all that they can make out is _her._ There's so many thought jumbling around in my mind that not one can be identified individually, a cluster of words and emotions and visions coinciding until they form a screen, blocking all common sense. It's a new type of sense, where everything is combined and all you get is non-sense. One look at this being and I'm exhausted. I am a vampire damn it! I can't be exhausted! I try to conceal this inner turmoil as much as I can until I get away from here.

Turning back towards the rest of my family, I make a quick decision about what to do. I look Alice and Jasper in the eye to test the mental blocks and shields and tell them that I'm going to the hospital to tell Carlisle what's happened with Edward. After getting a worrisome "okay" from Alice, I run off in the opposite direction of where Emmett has just taken off to. The worry in Alice's voice directed towards Edward and not me confirms that indeed they are still oblivious about my change in demeanour ever since that girl came here and since Alice didn't interrupt me to tell me where I was going before I told them confirmed that Alice couldn't see my future.

As I run there is only one thought more prominent besides from thoughts about _her _on my mind, where the heck is Edward?

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry for the really long wait, I was lost as to what to write for the story because I thought the original story line I made was not good enough but I was struck with new found inspiration out of nowhere. And lo and behold a new chapter was born. This was written while listening to Ben Howard's Depth over Distance on a continuous loop so it might have a few deliberate choice of words here and there from it. Thanks to everyone who read the story so far, reviewed, followed and favourited. You guys are awesome :)


End file.
